bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Gathering of Friends and Frenemies Alike
I had loads of fun writing my contest entry, and thought I should write something for some of my other OCs to. These are just for fun. I'm only writing one for Cody and one for Anita, because I will be writing a story about them in future. A Different Kind of Thanksgiving I groaned and rolled my eyes, when I heard the doorbell ring. I can't believe Mum had to go out of town again, she couldn't stay home for one lousy holiday? Then again, the fashion always came first. As I got up from the sofa, and walked towards the door, the bell rang a few more times. "Alright, I'm fricking coming!" I yelled, stomping down the hallway. I knew who it was before I opened the door. "Oh, how I despise you," was my greeting, to the scared boy named Gary Smith. "The feeling is mutual, Cody," he snapped back, as he walked through the doorway. He walked into the livingroom, as I slammed the door. I locked it and muttered, "Make yourself at home why don't you?" I didn't care if he heard me. His dad was still in prison, and his mum had to go visit him. Gary wasn't on the best of terms with his grandfather, since he got expelled, so I'm stuck with him. I returned to the livingroom, he had already sat down on the couch, and was flicking channels, to find something to watch. "Oi, you can cut that out for starters," I said, as I walked over to the bookcase in the corner. Me and Mum had filled it with DVDs, all the ones on the left are mine, the ones on the right are hers. "What? You expect me to... talk to you?" Gary snapped, like it was the worst idea in the world. "Heck no! I'd rather hangout with the preps, than speak to you," I snapped, as I looked at Mum's side of the bookcase. I selected the first chick flick I saw, The Ex. "We're watching a film." He'd rested his feet on the coffee table, I kicked his legs as I walked past. He yelled insults after me, as I walked into the kitchen. There wasn't much for dinner, just cold Turkey sandwiches. Mum had cooked the turkey yesterday, before she left. I grabbed some sodas out of the fridge - beam cola was all we had. I returned to the living room, with the food on a tray. I kicked his legs again, making him move them, so I could put the food on the table. I put the DVD on, and sat down on the sofa, as far away from him as possible. We both popped our sodas open at the same time. "Great, now we have to toast to something," I said, rolling my eyes. "What could we possibly be thankful for?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. "How about this, I'm thankful for the fact that, hopefully this is the last holiday we have to spend together!" I said, raising my can. "Hey, I'll drink to that. Seeing you on a normal day, is already torture enough," he said, raising his can then drank some. I drank some of my soda, glaring at him. I wondered how long it had been, since we got back together. As we at the turkey sandwiches in silence, and pretended to be interested in the sappy chick flick, I realised something. Spending Thanksgiving with Gary, was better than spending it with my mum. At least with Gary, I didn't have to pretend I was happy or even say anything nice to him. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction